


My Soldier

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Post Winter Soldier - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Au of sorts, M/M, asset doesn't fully remember everything, bucky takes steve with him after winter soldier, but he knows this blonde is his, more to come soon, taking care of wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: The asset takes the captain with him after the events of winter soldier...





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn’t even think, he just dives in after the blonde man, dives down holding his breath and grabs his arm slowly pulling them up above water. He gets a more firm hold on his suit as he swims them to shore. He watches his mission cough up water before settling again. The asset leans down and presses his ear to the huge chest and listens to the heartbeat beating sure and strong.

He leans back before looking around. Seeing no one he looks back down to this man that called him his friend and knows that word is true and yet...it doesn’t seem enough at the same time. His mind screams ‘MINE!’ and he listens and agrees. This man was his and his alone. Hefting him over his shoulders like he weighs nothing, he starts walking away from the river bank and makes his way through the trees, disappearing like a ghost.  
____________________________________

The asset grumbles and complains as he slowly sets the blond down on a dusty old mattress. He’s glad to have found this old run down factory that no one seems to care about anymore. Makes his next steps much easier to do. Still he’s set some traps out around the room there in as well as some randomly set around the building. He’s not a fool, danger could happen at anytime.  
__________________________________

He finds himself swearing in russian as he digs out all three bullets. The first two are easy enough, but the last one, it’s in there deep. He gets it out, but even in his knocked out state the blonde moans in pain and the asset feels something like concern filter through his mind. He frowns not wanting to cause this man anymore pain then he already has….he feels like...maybe that was something he used to do...protect him?

With a deep sigh he stitches up the last wound before applying bandages where there needed. He can already see his mission healing up faster then a normal person...which is good...good...means the asset can stop...worrying?

He rubs a hand over his bare chest frowning more as he keeps getting this deep winding feeling where his heart is….he knows nothing is REALLY wrong and yet...this feeling keeps popping up when he thinks of this blonde...this mission and sees him in pain or knowing he’s hurt...because of him.

He startles when he feels wetness on his face and he’s confused when he wipes away what he comes to learn are tears from his eyes. His jaw tightens not understanding, but knowing nothing else was going to hurt this man….this Steve as long as he could help it.


	2. Steve...

His mission sleeps for days, the asset would be worried, but he watches the blonde man breath sure and even so he knows he’s sleeping, must just need some extra time to heal. The asset can work with that, not like he doesn’t have his own wounds and shit to deal with. His broken arm is by far the worse thing and setting it back in place is brutally painful. He muffles his shout of pain with a pillow and brushes the pain filled tears away angrily.  
_________________________________

The asset knows what he has to do, part of him fights it...the old part of him that screams Steve would never hurt him, but the asset feels better doing this for his own peace of mine, the other voice can just hush it. By the time he’s secured the super soldier handcuffs on the captain he starts to doubt this idea, but shakes the worry away, this is just until he knows the other won't try to do anything dumb. He’s doing this for him just as much as he is for the blonde.

When the blonde does start to wake up it’s been nearly a full week sense pulling him out of the river. The asset likes to think in the week it’s been, alot has been remembered, but he feels like two people now and it’s…..odd….and kind of terrible, he refuses to say the others name out loud. He’s the asset, a killer, a ghost, the other….he was charming at one time, kind, protective even, he was someone everyone loved, the asset was who people feared. How does one deal with being both of those things now?

The answer is simple….for now he won’t, it’s just too much to take on with a mind that feels like it was shoved in a blender for too long. Besides as the mission starts waking up, he’s about to have a whole new set of problems.  
___________________________

“Where...am I?” The blondes voice sounds rough from disuse.

The asset knows he should answer, something was asked of him, but the other one….tells him he can not answer if he wishes too. ‘Steve will understand soldier it’s ok.’

The asset grumbles, this is new having the other speak TO him in his mind, whatever he was asked something and he decides to answer, he CHOOSES to answer because he can do that now….even if he doesn’t fully understand it yet.

“My place.” The asset finally settles on.

The blonde man's eyes land on the cuff around one of his wrist and follow it seeing it attached to a water heater next to him. The asset thought for sure he would try breaking out of it right away, he thinks he could even with it being extra strong, but instead he relaxes and his eyes finally land on him and it’s like the air in the room settles into something more breathable.

“Bucky…” The blonde breaths the name out in such a way that bring with it a jolt of memories that flash by so fast, before settling on something he can see as if it’s happening right now and with it comes so many feelings that all he can say back brokenly is “Steve…”

The blonde….Steve gasp and tries to sit up when a look of pain crosses his face, but the asset….Bucky beats him to it, crawling over quickly and eases him back down before rest his forehead on the others, both their eyes wide and watching the other closely.

The asset lets his hands frame the blondes face and run his thumbs over the scruffy cheeks, “I’m right here.” 

Steve watches him with something like wonder and disbelieve, his eyes shining but no tears falling yet. His free hand comes up very slowly and finally settles over one of the hands over his cheek. “So I am Bucky...i’m here….i’m here.”

Turns out the asset is the first to feel tears trying to give him away not the blonde….and it only makes Steve finally share in his tears as he uses his one free arm to pull Bucky down to his chest to give him a hug the best he can. “I’m here.” He whispers against his hair again, saying the words over and over again until the asset lets the blondes voice wash over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Art that inspired this:  
> http://cuddlingthecthulhu.tumblr.com/post/98940497280/ive-been-meaning-to-post-my-piece-for-the


End file.
